


Arfid

by henby (nerdling_prince), nerdling_prince



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, focuses a bit on eating disorders, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/henby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdling_prince/pseuds/nerdling_prince
Summary: “I hate the feast of the winter star. There’s too many people there, it just makes my anxiety levels rise. I can barely think about going to that awful festival, let alone eating there. Too many people.” Henry was confused. “Then, why do you go?” “I have to fulfill what I call my ‘family obligations.’ They won’t let me stay down here and continue working.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a fic on Sebastian having an eating disorder on the ao3 feed yet, so.. here it is.
> 
> my tumblr is nerdling-prince if you want to follow me there

 

 

“I hate the feast of the winter star. There’s too many people there, it just makes my anxiety levels rise. I can barely think about going to that awful festival, let alone eating there. Too many people.”

Henry was confused. “Then, why do you go?”

“I have to fulfill what I call my ‘family obligations.’ They won’t let me stay down here and continue working.”

“You should at least pause your coding for once.. How about next year you just come down to my farm? It’s quieter there, and it’s not like my chickens will try to be rude to you.”

Sebastian snorted, looking up at the farmer. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

* * *

 

 When Henry first noticed it, it was the first time Sebastian allowed him to hug him. The more he hung out with him, the more concerned he was getting with him.

In particular, his weight. He wasn’t expecting a programmer that lived in his mother’s basement to be fit, but he didn’t expect how skinny he is.

He tried not to make too much of a fuss at this, but he did try to bring it up.

“Hey, Seb.” Henry’s tone seemed serious.

Sebastian kept his eyes on his screen, looking over briefly. “Mm?”

“Have you been eating properly recently?”

Now Sebastian’s eyes were on him, a brow quirked.

“I’m sorry if that’s.. a bit too nosey, I’m just a bit concerned is all..”

Sebastian sighed. “No, no, it’s okay. It’s okay, really,” he turned in his chair to face the farmer fully. “It’s a problem I’ve had since I was a teen. It’s called arfid.”

“Arfid.. SED?”

“Yes, SED.” Sebastian looked towards the floor, then back to his screen.

Henry gasped lightly, eyes turning to shock.

“Yeah, I know.. I hate it, but I can’t really control it.”

Henry went and hugged Sebastian with a, “Well, I guess I just need to learn what foods you like.”

“I guess so..” Sebastian barely got out, the farmer’s hug getting tighter. “Okay, okay, don’t suffocate me here.”

Letting go with a small laugh, Henry kissed Sebastian’s cheek.

“Don’t leave me?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

* * *

 

“I love you. Do you know that?” Henry nuzzled his head into the space between Sebastian’s shoulder and head.

“Mm.. I don’t know if I did know that,” Sebastian looked at Henry, smiling a bit, “but I do know this. I love you too.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Henry smiled back, laughing and linking their fingers together.

The arms around Sebastian were loving, more than he could’ve asked for.

“Do you want some sashimi?”

His face almost lit up at the thought. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” He looked over at the farmer’s bag. “You really brought sashimi?”

Henry nodded, bringing the fresh sliced fish out. “Made it myself before I came over, from a top quality fish,” he boasted, smiling widely.

“I can tell you’re really proud of this sashimi, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Sebastian kissed the top of Henry’s head.

If he could smile any larger, he would. His face was starting to hurt from smiling.

“How about to make up for this lovely meal.. I take you out to the city during the weekend?”

Henry hummed, snuggling back into the crest of Sebastian’s neck. “Sounds nice.. Though, I would’ve taken a simple kiss for the sashimi..”

“Would you like a kiss still?” Sebastian looked over to him.

There was a nod, then a kiss.

“Your smile must be contagious..”

“Is it now?” A giggle found it’s way out.

“Yeah. I can’t smiling now.”

“Maybe.. it’s something else that’s making you smile?”

Sebastian quirked a brow. “Now, what’s that?”

“Who knows,” Henry looked up at his eyes, “maybe it’s.. because I love you.”

“I love you too, but I’m not sure that’s it..”

“I’m hurt, truly.”

Sebastian snorted, placing his head on Henry’s and kissing the top of it again.

“Don’t forget that.”

“Forget what?”

“Please don’t forget that I love you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.. Now, hand over the sashimi please.”

Henry handed it over, still dumbly smiling. “So touching,” he laughed.

“Thanks, I try.”

Beats of silence fell, with Henry closing his eyes gently as Sebastian ate the sashimi he was given.

Sleep ended up taking Henry over slowly, himself too comfy in his spot to move.

Sebastian tried his best not to wake him, the warm smile on Henry’s face was too cute to disturb.

When did he ever get so lucky?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arfid (or SED) is the avoidant/restrictive food intake disorder (or selective eating disorder)
> 
> credit to rickin (on tumblr) for helping me figure out what he has
> 
> I support those with arfid. If there is anything you would like me to change that is inaccurate, please tell me.


End file.
